


O Amor de Dois Magis

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Romance, sentimentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: Dois Magis podem se apaixonar mesmo que sejam diferentes um do outro — isso pode ser possível porque o coração não manda em quem deves escolher para amar, seja a pessoa boa ou má.
Relationships: Aladdin & Judal | Judar (Magi), Aladdin/Judal | Judar (Magi)
Kudos: 5





	O Amor de Dois Magis

**Author's Note:**

> Estou usado o Aladin quando ele tinha quinze anos, a idade mais velha dele da história.  
> Espero que gostem.

A primeira vez que eles se conheceram foi no país chamado Balbadd, onde se encontrava uma crise entre o povo e a família real. Eles se viram pela primeira vez na multidão em frente do palácio, quando um deles esbarrou no outro — cada um sentiu um sentimento a fluir em ambos.

De noite, voltaram a se encontrar, mas no esconderijo da “Trupe da Névoa”. Esse invasor tinha ido lá por uma simples razão: encontrar um dos seus rivais Sinbad, que tem muitos conflitos desde tempos atrás. Enquanto conversavam, Judar, de dezoito anos, reparou no jovem de cabelo azul que aparentava ter por volta dos quinze a dezesseis anos. Perguntou ao rei de Sindra quem seria ele, e o mesmo respondeu que se chamava Aladdin, e que o jovem era a mesma coisa que ele: um Magi.

O outro desafiou a uma pequena luta entre eles, que levou a um combate tão feroz que ambos quase acabaram mortos. Todas às vezes que se viam, sempre entravam em uma batalha, onde não resolvia nada.

Mas com o passar do tempo, nascia um novo sentimento em ambos — só que escondiam bem um do outro por causa da natureza que cada um tinha. Ainda por cima quando são principalmente inimigos. Mas o sentimento que eles sentiam era um amor que nunca sentiram igual por outras pessoas; só sabiam que o destino os ligou para se conhecerem e por essas circunstâncias se apaixonaram.

Porém, havia um grande problema: quando ainda tivessem em guerra e não cumprissem os seus objetivos que tem de realizar, nunca poderiam ficar e viver juntos — isso que diz o destino de ambos. Mesmo que se ficassem separados iriam guiar um ao outro, porque o amor de dois Magis é para proteger um ao outro e ficar juntos para a eternidade. Este era o grande sentimento que sentiam.

O amor é isso: tudo para todas as situações que passaram. Nunca iriam deixar de amar porque eles se importam um com outro e são importantes nos seus corações, mesmo que estejam separados e longe. Isso é o que dois Magis chamam de um amor que nunca irá ser esquecido por eles e aqueles que se amam...

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima, one-short e fanfic's que eu escrevo.


End file.
